Blood's Love
by Sicill
Summary: This is a tale about a pure blooded demon, falling in love with a half blooded vampire. Will it work out? Or will they end up on the wrong end of a deadly curse. First chapter up, working on others. M for violence and sexual scenes in later chapters. :


Author's Notes~~

This is an incomplete story, obviously. My first one too. ^^ But I just wanted to put it out there and see what people think about it. So Read and Review! Don't be afriad to criticize either, I can handle rough treatment. :) (lol)

"Damned humans." He pushed his blood and sweat laden hair back out of his face. "They always get in my way, and they never have any respect for those stronger than them." He snarled at the scared strange faces carefully watching his basically, brooding look of disgust. "Fe. I should just kill them all now, and get rid of them before they get themselves killed anyway." His claws flexed tightly, a more deathly look in his eyes starting to settle. Making his mood even worse than it was.

"Oh shut up and leave em." Her hand pulled his shoulder back. "It's not like they know any better." She grabbed his jacket collar and started to slightly drag him a bit away from the others. Her arm was bleeding relentlessly, and she could barely see out of one eye from the cut she had gotten almost on the eyelid. But thanks to her abilities her right arm, the one grasping the blood raged vampire next to her, was basically invulnerable to most things. "Come on now, you know we can't kill them for our own selfish reasons. That will just end up getting us killed later on." She tried using a soft coaxing tone, and that seemed to work.

He huffed and grumbled some very profound words to himself, shaking his head and kicking a rock hard across the floor. His small anger flare quickly left, then he suddenly grabbed the girl's arm and carefully licked the open wound.

"Ow!" She pushed him away slightly, wincing from the small sting. "That hurts you know!" She tried to pull her arm away from him, but he helled it tightly and pulled it back up in front of his face.

"You should be more careful with this weak arm of yours." He quickly licked it again with his long tongue "You don't want to lose it from a stupid mistake." He knew it stung her, but he kept licking the sore wound, lapping up the blood. Once the bleeding had stopped he ran his tongue over the length of the cut, mentally measuring how long it could take for it to heal. "We should get this covered up, so you don't open it up again or something stupid."

"You don't have to take care of me you know." Her eyes moved to the floor. "I don't need you telling me things I already know how to do. I can take care of myself." She was about to get up, but then he leaned on top of her. Her heart gave a strange thump deep in her chest as he gently kissed her bleeding eye. It was so strange and confusing, the way he could go from brooding to caring in the blink of an eye. The way the twinkle in his eye goes from stone cold, to shimmering and warm. And the way he'll go from hating humans, to all of a sudden seeming as if he wants to make love to her right in front of a group of them. It made her head spin sometimes so much she couldn't think straight for a matter of minutes. It seemed that no matter what kind of situation they were in, he'd find a way to make her heart beat just a little harder. She knew that it wasn't possible, though. That he could love something like her. A pure blood falling love with a half blood. There was just no way that could ever happen.

He noticed that she seemed to become very out minded. Her face looked happy, but scared at the same time. He didn't exactly understand the way her mind worked, but he still had enough of an understanding to know what was going on. He gently licked her eyelid, then pressed his cold lips against hers.

Her eyes went wide slightly from the sudden kiss, but she was sort of expecting it. It was weird how she could sometimes just know when he'd make a big move like that. The taste of blood on her tongue suddenly started to fill her mind. Her self control almost collapsed instantly, as she pulled him closer, tilting her head to be able to kiss him better. That shocked him, and her at the same time. She'd never really excepted him giving her a small bit of blood through a kiss, but suddenly her mind had changed. The sweet taste of the blood, and strong feel of his embrace was just enough to finally pull her onto the self forbidden road of love and heartbreak. But the worst thing about it was, she was excepting it.

She let go of the kiss, then glanced over at the humans. He looked over at them, glaring. They were staring at them, making her become uncomfortable about being that close to him. He wanted to rip their throats out. He flexed his claws, and caused a small space on the ground to pop like a firecracker. "This isn't some side show for you idiots! So stop gawking and get out of here!" He through his arm aside as to shoo them off. "The way out of this place is right across the way there! SO LEAVE! There's nothing else keeping you here!" His deathly stare cause them to basically scatter for the exit, like scared cockroaches, fleeing a light. It was slightly amusing, the ways they acted like the things they say they are so above.

He startled her just a bit when he had started yelling, but she knew it was directed towards the humans, not her. She waited to see if she'd have to caution him, or pull him back, but he didn't do anything. He just threatened them. And she was happy that he did that. He got rid of all the eyes that were staring at them so vigorously; that seemed to be waiting for a free live view into a vampire's private life. It was more disturbing than anything really. She carefully rubbed the side of her face that was bruised under the sticky blood. "Hey, Reveline, what am I to you." Her face felt like it was going to burst into flame. 'Why the hell would I have even asked that!' She turned away from him before he could notice her bright red face.

He looked down at her, his eyes already back to their warm loving glimmer. His face turned a little confused, as he sat beside her. "What do you mean, 'what am i to you' ?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, trying to see her face. She shifted uncomfortably, and didn't say anything. He put his hand under her chin, and carefully pulled her face in front of his.


End file.
